


Manis

by Sikyein (Pockybits)



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockybits/pseuds/Sikyein
Summary: "Kamu udah manis"
Relationships: Go Minsoo | Kogyeol/Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Manis

“huhu kak Yein yang semangat.” 

“Rest well kakak, semangaat.” 

“pasti bisa kok, kami semua mendukungmu ^^.” 

“Yein pasti bisa, memang diet itu berat diawal, semangat juga kuliahnya.” 

Yein tersenyum membaca pesan pesan yang diberikan para HONEY10 di fancafe dan media sosial UP10TION lainnya. Ia masih di kereta perjalanan pulang menuju dorm, karena bosan menunggu ia memilih untuk melihat media sosial grup sekaligus membalas beberapa pesan pesan yang dituju kepadanya. 

Setelah turun dari kereta, Yein harus berjalan sedikit menuju dorm, ditengah perjalanan ia melewati sebuah toko kue langganannya, ia mengintip jendela toko tersebut dan mendapati banyak macam kue kue yang terlihat sangat lezat, ingin rasanya ia membeli beberapa kue tersebut. 

“Nak Yein! Kenapa diluar aja, tumben ga mampir ayo masuk masuk,” terdengar suara ibu penjaga toko yang sudah sangat hapal dengan wajah Yein. 

“ah engga bu, sedang diet, lain kali aja ya,” tolak Yein lembut, ya dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, memang dirinya sedang diet untuk persiapan aktivitas grup namun ia juga memang sudah berjanji untuk menghentikan konsumsi gula karena kesehatannya yang kian memburuk. 

Yein melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang, sepanjang perjalanan ia mengenang masa masa dulu disaat UP10TION selalu disibukkan dengan aktivitas mulai dari musik hingga acara acara variety show. Sekarang aktivitas tersebut sudahlah sangat minim, agensi sudah pindah atensi ke orang lain. Ia kangen masa masa dulu saat mereka masih sibuk, saat mereka masih dimanja oleh agensi, saat mereka masih sepuluh. 

\+ 

Yein memasuki dorm dengan lemas. Ia mengumumkan kepulangannya dengan meneriaki Hwanhee dan Dongyeol yang tidak menaruh sepatu mereka dengan rapi. Saat sedang menggerutui kedua member tersebut langkahnya terhenti karena ia merasa ada sosok yang memperhatikannya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memperhatikannya, dihadapannya sudah berdiri seorang Lee Jinhyuk yang cekikikan melihat ekspresi wajah Yein. 

“Jinhyuk? Ngapain disini?” tanya Yein. 

“loh inikan rumah gue juga, ga boieh apa mampir mampir?” balas Jinhyuk. 

“bukan gitu... ah bodo ah” lanjut Yein gusar, entah kenapa ia menjadi kesal melihat Jinhyuk. 

“Yeing sudah pulang?” terdengar Minsoo yang menghampiri mereka berdua, ia kemudian merangkul pinggang Jinhyuk, entah kenapa hati Yein sedikit merasa perih melihat perilaku kedua orang didepannya, ia hanya menangguk karena ia tidak yakin suaranya akan keluar jika ia berbicara. 

“kayanya dia kaget aku mampir deh,” celetuk Jinhyuk masih cekikikan. 

“jangan kan dia Hyuk, aku aja tadi kaget kamu tiba tiba datang,” balas Minsoo menggerutu, Jinhyuk semakin cekikikan sembari mengecup bibir Minsoo gemas. Yein merasa semakin panas melihat mereka berdua sehingga ia mempermisikan dirinya untuk masuk kamar. 

“Ada kue tuh dikamar,” teriak Minsoo yang tidak dibalas oleh Yein. 

Sebelum masuk ke kamar, Yein memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia tau kenapa ia begitu panas melihat Minsoo dan Jinhyuk, ia iri, iri kepada mereka berdua yang masih bisa bermesraan, ingin menangis rasanya ia bisa iri atas keadaan kedua sahabatnya, tapi apa daya memang hatinya bertindak lain. Setelah mencuci mukan dan memastikan ia tidak terlihat habis menangis iapun keluar dan mendapati Gyujin sudah berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. 

“mau masuk ya? Maaf lama.” 

“engga kok, aku baru aja disini, ke kamar gih kak, ada kue.” balas Gyujin. 

“engga deh Jin, kakak diet.” 

“kuenya spesial kak, ke kamar aja deh.” 

“aneh kamu,” balas Yein tetapi ia tetap memasuki kamarnya, ia belum mau berhadapan dengan Jinhyuk dan Minsoo dulu. 

Yein mendapati lampu kamarnya hidup dari celah bawah pintunya, ia mendengus kesal, siapapun yang masuk kekamarnya harusnya mematikan lampunya lagi setelah selesai bukannya membiarkannya hidup begitu saja, “tagihan listrik mahal,” gerutunya. 

Saat Yein masuk kekamarnya, ia kaget karena kakinya langsung diserbu oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih. Saat ia sudah tidak terlalu kaget iapun memperhatikan apa yang menyerbunya, seekor anjing pomeranian kecil yang terlihat familiar. 

“Ddadda?” tanya Yein sembari mengendong anjing tersebut, Ddadda menggonggong kecil digendongan Yein sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Yein, tidur. 

“baru juga ketemu dia udah bucin sama papanya ya,” terdengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Yein dari arah meja kamarnya, ia sontak mendongakkan kepalanya ke sumber suara tersebut dan benar saja, duduk menghadapnya adalah seorang yang sangat ia rindukan. 

“Wooseok..” 

“Hai, Yein,” balas Wooseok lembut, ia menghampiri Yein dan Ddadda dan kemudian mengelus rambut Yein lembut. 

“Aku bawa kue nih, dimakan ya,” lanjutnya sambil memberi Yein sebuah kue berbentuk hati. 

Yein teringat akan janjinya untuk menghentikan konsumsi gula, namun mana mungkin ia menolak pemberian Wooseok, iapun meletakkan Ddadda yang sudah pulas tertidur ke atas tempat tidur. 

Kue pemberian Wooseok enak, tidak terlalu manis, Yein tidak tau dia menyukai kue ini karena memang enak atau karena ini pemberian Wooseok (“dasar bucin” terngiang suara Hwanhee dikepala Yein). 

“enak?” tanya Wooseok, Yein hanya mengangguk senang. 

“itu kue aku beli khusus buat kamu loh, ga pake gula buatan,” lanjutnya, Yein langsung berhenti makan mendengar omongan Wooseok. 

“aku baca curhatan kamu di fancafe,” tawa Wooseok melihat wajah kaget Yein. 

“semangat ya dietnya,” lanjut Wooseok sembari mengelus rambut Yein pelan. 

“kalau kamu makan kue, ambil yang ga pake gula aja, terus kamu makannya sambil lihat cermin.” 

Wooseok kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yein. 

“Karena kamu udah manis” 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Fin ♡ 

**Author's Note:**

> hueeeee ini aku beneran nulis ini gegara kepikiran pas lagi nulis fanfic lain wkwkwkw, hope you still like it, ShinSun terlalu sedikit disini hing
> 
> hmu  twitter  acu ga gigit kok ehe


End file.
